


Quick Reflexes

by Persiflage



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Future Fic, Imagine your OTP, Older Man/Younger Woman, POV Phil Coulson, Playful Sex, Skye's Quick Reflexes, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 03:48:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3104471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persiflage/pseuds/Persiflage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coulson discovers just how quick Skye's reflexes are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quick Reflexes

**Author's Note:**

> Written for an OTP Prompts Tumblr prompt [here](http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/106903425778/imagine-your-otp-getting-ready-for-bed-and-person).

Skye sits cross-legged on the end of the big hotel bed, her head bent over the paperwork Coulson had given her to read before getting in the shower. This thing between them, the actual physical relationship, is still brand new, and he is looking forward to spending a night sleeping with her (or not sleeping with her, as the case might be) without worrying that someone is going to disturb them. 

He smiles to himself at the sight of her: the curve of her back and neck as she bends over the papers to read the faded handwriting; the way her outsize sleep t-shirt is hanging off one shoulder; her hair, which she's allowed to grow out again, tied in a loose braid down her back. His already simmering arousal flares up fiercely again, and he moves silently across the room to her, intending to slip his arms around her and press kisses to the back of her neck.

That was his intention – but he finds himself sprawling across the bed on his back, his face sore and stinging. 

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry! Coulson, are you okay?" Skye leans over him, a horrified expression in her eyes, and he blinks up at her. "Phil?"

"'m'okay," he tells her, feeling a little muzzy. "What d'you do that for?"

She flushes – but he's not sure if it's mere embarrassment or actual shame at the fact that she's just attacked her boss and lover.

"I don't know," she admits. "It was just a reflex, I guess."

"Skye," he says, struggling to sit up, and grateful when she grabs his hands and tugs him upright. "Who did you think would be in here to attack you, besides me?"

She shakes her head, biting her bottom lip, then reaches out a hand to cup his cheek – he doesn't think she broke his cheekbone, but his face definitely hurts.

"I'm sorry," she whispers, then leans in and places the gentlest of kisses on his cheek. "Very sorry." She kisses his other cheek, too.

"Remind me not to try and surprise hug you again," he tells her, smirking.

"I really am sorry, Coulson," she says. 

"You don't have to keep apologising," he tells her.

"But I hit you," she says, then brushes her lips against his. She lifts her other hand and holds his face between her palms, then she draws her thumbs over his eyebrows, and down his nose. "Are you okay?"

"Maybe?" he says, smirking at her. "But maybe you should check me over? Make sure everything's functioning properly still?"

She grins at him. "Maybe I should," she agrees. She leans in and kisses him deeply, her tongue sliding against his, then teasing the roof of his mouth until he moans, his hands clutching the bedding.

"Hmm," she says thoughtfully as she pulls back, and he raises his eyebrows at her enquiringly. "I'm not sure – let me just check something." She leans back in and kisses him even more deeply and Coulson abandons his grip on the bedding to wrap his arms around her instead.

"Mmm, okay. Mouth _seems_ to be okay. But I may test it again in a bit."

He smirks at her and she giggles softly, then she slides her hands under the bathrobe he's wearing, her palms skating over his shoulders and collarbones, then back to his neck.

"Well, the arms seem to be functioning okay," she tells him, "judging by the way you're holding me, anyway." 

She pushes the bathrobe open, then down off his shoulders so that it heaps around his waist. She slides her palms over his chest, tweaking his nipples in passing, and smirking when he hisses a little. Her hands slide down to his waist, then around to his back and up again. She leans in to lay a line of kisses up his scar and he moans softly.

She pushes up to kiss his mouth again, at the same time tugging the bathrobe away from his lap, revealing the erection it had been hiding. She cups his balls and he moans more loudly this time, but she only slides her palm up his hard length for a moment before shifting back on the bed so that she can get at his legs.

"Lie down, Phil," she tells him in the no-nonsense tone she knows he loves, and he obeys with alacrity, lifting his head to watch as she slides her hands down his thighs and over his knees, then down his shins. She grasps his ankles, and gives a quick tug, pulling him flat, and he grabs another pillow to go behind his head so he can still see.

She taps his hip. "Lift up."

He raises his ass and she pulls the bunched bathrobe out from under him, tossing it onto the floor. She lies down beside him, then begins a minute inspection of his cock, which is achingly hard and already leaking precome.

"I'm not sure about this part," she tells him, then blows a brief stream of air over the tip, and he groans as his hips buck up. She takes the head into her mouth, then hums, and he groans again, more loudly than before.

"Skye." Her name is a long, drawn-out moan as she sucks on his cock, and he can't help reaching for the back of her head.

She pulls away and looks up at him from under her lashes. "Relax, Phil," she says. "I'm not done yet."

"No, but you carry on like that, and I'll definitely be done," he tells her.

She chuckles. "Duly noted, _sir_."

"Skye."

She smirks, then lowers her mouth over him again, this time squeezing the base of his cock as she sucks him in, then swirls her tongue around the head. Coulson's hips snap up and he clutches at the bedding again as he feels his cock pulsing in Skye's mouth. He isn't coming yet, but he feels as if he might any second, and while he does love a good blowjob from Skye, that's not what he wants right now.

"Please, Skye," he whimpers.

She slides him out with a pop. "Please what?" she asks, grinning wickedly.

"I want to be inside you, please," he tells her. She likes it when he tells her what he wants, he knows, just as she likes telling him what to do, and he _loves_ having her ordering him around.

"Well, I suppose it is the best way to check this thing's still functioning properly," she says, her tone mock-thoughtful.

"Please, Skye," he repeats.

She smirks at him, then gets to her feet on the bed. She watches him watching her as she grabs the hem of her t-shirt and slowly draws it up, then she flips it off, and he licks his lips at the sight of her bared breasts.

"You're gorgeous," he breathes, and she gives him a shy smile.

"Thanks." She unfastens the tie at the waist of the pyjama pants she wears, then drops them, stepping out of them and kicking them off the bed in one smooth move. 

Coulson can't help moaning at that gesture – he loves her legs, as she knows because he keeps telling her. Her legs are well-muscled and shapely, and seem very long, considering she's not quite as tall as him. She steps closer and he can't help reaching out to caress her ankle and lower leg. 

His eyes travel up the length of her, and he licks his lips when he realises that he can see that she's aroused.

"Do you want to?" she asks, and he gives her a confused look. "Do you want to eat me out?"

Ah. She caught that, did she? He feels the tips of his ears begin to burn just a little, but then he shakes his head. 

"I want to be inside you," he says.

"Fucking it is, then," she tells him, and he shudders at her matter of fact tone, the heated look in her eyes belying that matter-of-factness – he knows she wants this as much as he does.

She kneels over him, then clasps his cock in her right hand and teases him a little more by rubbing the head up and down her sex for a few moments, before she sinks down onto him.

"Skye. Skye. Skye."

She giggles a little at his repetition of her name. She likes it when she makes him come unravelled, but that's okay because he likes her unravelling him. 

"Well, that seems to be working okay," she tells him, and starts to lift herself off him again, but he grabs her hips and holds her in place, and she laughs.

He sits up and kisses her deeply, his tongue mapping the inside of her mouth as he wraps his arms around her, holding their joined bodies together.

"Now I've got you where I want you, I'm going to have my wicked way with you," he informs her, and grazes his teeth on her throat, making her moan.

"Is that right, _Director_?" she asks, a sharp little bite on his title.

"Oh yeah," he says, all smooth confidence. 

He flops back on the bed, bringing her with him, then flips them over and begins to move, thrusting deep and hard and fast, and she moans loudly. He knows she's enjoying it because she doesn't try to wrest control from him, and he nuzzles his face into the crook of her neck as he pounds into her. 

She moans his name, swears, says 'Oh god' a few times, and 'Yes' even more times, and then she's coming apart under him, and he manages just two more thrusts before he loses control and slumps down on top of her, totally spent and boneless.

Skye wraps her arms and legs around him, then rolls them over, tucking her head under his chin.

"Think we can safely say all parts remain functional, sir," she tells him, and he chuckles.

"Good."

"Yeah." She wriggles against him, reminding him that his cock's still buried inside her, then she sighs. "Thank you for giving me a weekend away."

"Giving us," he reminds her. This is as much for his benefit as hers – she's been working hard, mastering her powers, and he's been working just as hard: trying to help her, trying to keep SHIELD running, chasing HYDRA agents, and still trying to find Ward. Coulson decides he doesn't want to think of him while lying naked in bed with Skye, and banishes all thoughts of the younger man.

"I should grab a shower," she says sleepily. "Then we can eat."

"There's no immediate rush," he tells her. 

"No." 

Her breathing evens out and after a while he realises she's fallen asleep, and he smirks. She'll probably only catnap, but it's still kinda cute when she does this, and he revels in the pleasure their new relationship has already given him, and is set to go on giving him.

He closes his eyes and allows himself to drift off just for a little while.


End file.
